TTEWM Ep18 I Stand for You
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla M.
1. DZIECKO

_Hello everybody. I'd like to... Meaning, let me switch into Polish, sorry. Przed Wami zupełnie nowy rodział. Sorki że tak szybkoXP. Mam nadzieję, że nie narzekacie. Poprzedni - chociaż byłam dumna z rozmowy pomiędzy Ericą a Damienem - pozostawił u mnie pewien niedosyt, dlatego też nad tym chapterem naprawdę popracowałam. Wynik? Hm, dwie sceny miłosneXD. No i wreszcie (!?) akcja. _

_Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa i reviewy. Nadal czekam na Wasze opinie. Jak przeczytacie, kliknijcie **Review this Story/Chapter** i napiszcie, co myślicie. Tego potrzebuję:). _

_Z dedykacją dla M_GmbH. Z pozdrowieniami dla całej reszty:*._

**DZIECKO**

Zarzuciłam bluzę z logiem S.W.A.T. na ramiona. Praca w tej jednostce miała to do siebie, że dostawało się mnóstwo darmowych gadżetów i ubrań. Naprawdę dobrej jakości. Żyć, nie umierać.

Usiadłam na drewnianej ławce obok Alex i skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersiach; było chłodno. Oczywiście mogłam usiąść bliżej ogniska, ale to znaczyłoby, że musiałabym siedzieć łokieć w łokieć z Johnem albo Damienem, a tego chciałam uniknąć. Przycupnęłam więc nieco dalej, za plecami Eddiego, skąd miałam dobry widok na wszystkich zgromadzonych przy ognisku. Tylko że moje oczy same zatrzymały się na Damienie i nie chciały przesunąć się nigdzie dalej. Okazało się, że Riley miała rację. Szukał mnie. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się kilka razy i to on pierwszy uciekał. Zdążyłam jednak zauważyć, jak pięknie płomienie odbijają się w jego brązowych, błyszczących tęczówkach. Nadal jednak czułam złość. I szczerze mówiąc, wsłuchiwałam się w prowadzone rozmowy, żeby wtrącić od czasu do czasu coś złośliwego, ale wtedy spojrzałam na Sarę i cała ochota na złośliwości zniknęła w mgnieniu oka.

Kobieta siedziała po mojej lewej stronie, między Derekiem a Joshem, który przyjechał odwiedzić Diane. Była zgarbiona, a jej ramiona kurczowo oplatały brzuch. Wpatrywała się w Damiena. Coś ukłuło mnie w sercu. Wiedziałam, o czym myślała. Bała się. Z pewnością dobrze pamiętała dziewięć miesięcy nieustannego strachu o siebie i nienarodzone dziecko. Nie chciała znowu tego przeżywać. I ja ją rozumiałam. Noszenie pod sercem życia to straszliwa odpowiedzialność.

Wsunęłam dłoń po moją koszulkę, wyczuwając pod palcami łagodną kotlinkę pępka. I nagle pomyślałam o tym, co by było gdybym „wpadła" z Mattem. Albo z Derekiem. Z Johnem w przyszłości nie mogłam mieć dzieci. Zabawne było to, że gdy ludzkość miała się ku upadkowi, bo było nas coraz mniej, środki antykoncepcyjne miały stuprocentową skuteczność.

Szybko odgoniłam od siebie te straszne myśli, czując ból w sercu. A potem pomyślałam o mojej mamie. Urodziła mnie. Przez dziewięć miesięcy byłam jej integralną częścią. Na pewno nie raz się bała. Może też czasem myślała o tym, czy dobrze zrobiła, planując rodzinę. Byłam chcianym dzieckiem? Czy „wpadką"? Na pewno jednak byłam dzieckiem bardzo, bardzo kochanym. Poczułam wzruszenie.

Wstałam i podeszłam do Sary i oplatając jej ramiona swoimi, przytuliłam się do jej ciepłych pleców.

- Nie będzie tak samo – zapewniłam ją szeptem. – Nie będziesz sama.

- Dziękuję – odparła równie cicho.

- Erice zebrało się na czułość – mruknęła Alex. – I bardzo dobrze.

Nie odpowiedziałam na jej zaczepkę. Zasunęłam bluzę pod samą szyję i ruszyłam w stronę domu.

Weszłam na taras. Na deskach za moimi plecami usłyszałam stukanie psich pazurków i po chwili Hanami otarła się o moje nogi, zastępując mi drogę. Przykucnęłam i pogłaskałam ją.

- Nie, śliczna, muszę teraz pobyć trochę sama.

Cofnęła się i pozwoliła mi wejść do domu, a potem wskoczyła na łóżko obok mnie i kiedy zwinęła się w kłębek tuż obok moich nóg, uśmiechnęłam się. Zasnęłam dosyć szybko.

Obudziłam się kilka godzin później. Alex spała obok mnie, Hanami tak samo. Przetarłam oczy i wyszłam na korytarz, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zeszłam na dół. Było cicho i ciemno.

Wchodząc do salonu, dostrzegłam nieznaczny ruch.

- To ja. – Usłyszałam. Damien poruszył się na kanapie, spuszczając nogi na podłogę.

Bez słowa weszłam do kuchni, nalewając sobie soku. Wyczułam obecność mężczyzny gdzieś za plecami. Nie odwróciłam się, upijając łyk. Spojrzałam przez okno. Czyste niebo obsypane było tysiącami jasnych punkcików. To obudziło wspomnienia.

- Lubiłeś oglądać gwiazdy – powiedziałam cicho.

- Do czasu, kiedy nauczyłem się określać własne położenie na ich podstawie.

Czułam, jak drży dłoń, w której trzymałam szklankę.

- Chciałeś przeleżeć na dachu całą noc, potem dzień i kolejną noc. Oglądać niebo...

- To była metafora. Nie chodziło o oglądanie gwiazd czy nieba. Spędzenie doby na dachu budynku w centrum miasta przy głównej trasie patrolów maszyn było równie niemożliwe jak bycie z tobą.

Cały czas stał gdzieś za moimi plecami. Moje ramiona pokryła gęsia skórka.

- Nic nie jest niemożliwe – szepnęłam tak cicho, że ledwo usłyszałam samą siebie.

- Mylisz się. Jest wiele takich rzeczy, Erico.

Wiedziałam, że wyszedł z kuchni. Odstawiłam pustą szklankę na stół i weszłam do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie. Widziałam, że ma na sobie kurtkę Johna. Musiała być nadal wilgotna po praniu. Bandaże ciasno oplatały jego brzuch i żebra. Otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam na taras. Usiadłam na balustradzie, która zaskrzypiała pod moim ciężarem. Spojrzałam w niebo, a potem przez okna do wnętrza domu. Nadal siedział na kanapie, wpatrując się we mnie. Odwzajemniłam jego spojrzenie. Okna odbijające delikatnie blask księżyca stanowiły swego rodzaju granicę między nami. Granicę, którą nikt na razie nie chciał przekroczyć. Ale granicę bardzo niestałą, z pewnością łatwą do rozbicia jak szkło, które ją budowało.

Znowu spojrzałam w niebo. Patrzyłam w nie dosyć długo, zadzierając głowę. Czułam chłód nocy. Kiedy znowu zerknęłam do salonu, Damiena nie było. Poczułam pustkę i smutek. Oglądanie gwiazd bez niego nie miało najmniejszego sensu.


	2. NÓŻ

**NÓŻ**

Obudziło mnie jakieś zamieszanie. Ledwo zdążyłam usiąść na łóżku, drzwi trzasnęły i do pokoju wpadł Chris. Rozejrzał się jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Gdzie on jest?! – wrzasnął. – Gdzie jest Damien?!

- Nie wiem. – Szybko założyłam na nogi adidasy. – Co się stało?

Wybiegłam za mężczyzną, który zbiegł na dół. Minęłam Sarę i Dereka.

- Keira zniknęła! – krzyknął, zaglądając do kuchni.

- Jak to zniknęła? – Moje serce zadrżało.

- Zniknęła!

- Uspokój się, Chris – powiedziała Alex.

- Nie uspokajaj mnie, kurwa! – Mężczyzna wycelował w nią palcem. – Nawet nie próbuj!

- Postaram się – syknęła moja przyjaciółka; salon wypełnił się prawie wszystkimi domownikami.

- Damien wyszedł z psami – wyjaśniła Diane. – Zaraz wróci.

Zrobiłam krok w stronę Chrisa. Mężczyzna jednak spojrzał na mnie rozwścieczony.

- Kita! – zawołała Diane, kiedy husky wbiegł do środka. Za nim pojawiła się Hanami i Damien.

Chris jak burza wypadł na taras.

- Damien Connor, a niech cię cholera! – wrzasnął, stając twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną.

- Co się stało?

- Ja się ciebie pytam! Keira zniknęła!

- Zniknęła? – Damien wyglądał na zdziwionego i poruszonego.

Chris jednak chyba powoli tracił cierpliwość. Nagle wyjął z kieszeni kurtki nóż i wbił go w drewnianą ścianę domu.

- Co to jest?! – wrzasnął, wpatrując się w Damiena.

- Nóż myśliwski – odparł zapytany spokojnie.

Wtedy Chris chwycił go za kurtkę i przycisnął do ściany obok wbitego ostrza. Zacisnął pięści na sfatygowanym materiale pod szyją młodszego-starszego Connora. Sarah zakryła usta dłonią, a moje palce podświadomie zacisnęły się na ramieniu Landa. Nie zwrócił jednak na to uwagi.

- To nóż Grega Pullmana – wysyczał. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co robił wbity w apaszkę Keiry?!

- Nie wiem.

To chyba była zła odpowiedź, bo Chris uderzył Damiena w szczękę.

- Mów, Connor! – wrzasnął.

- Chris – zaczął Eddie, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Nagle Chris wyjął pistolet.

- Nie zbliżać się! – krzyknął, mierząc do nas.

- Oszalałeś?! – Alex nagle wysunęła się do przodu. – Odłóż broń!

Mężczyzna zawahał się, ale nie posłuchał kobiety. Znowu wbił oczy w twarz Damiena. Cofnęłam rękę. Jeśli Damien miał zaczął mówić, to chyba Land miał na to dobry sposób.

- Erica! – ofuknął mnie John. – Zrób coś!

Nie zareagowałam.

- Zabiłem Orlando Bradleya – powiedział nagle Damien. – I prawie setkę innych ludzi.

Wszystkie spojrzenia wbiły się w jego beznamiętną twarz.

- Nie pierdol, Damien! – krzyknął Chris, ale jego głos nieznacznie zadrżał. – Mów!

- Zabiłem syna Eddiego i osiemdziesiąt trzy osoby.

Chris puścił go i odsunął się o krok.

- O czym ty mówisz?... – Usłyszałam za sobą głos Eddiego.

Damien musnął palcami litery ERI. Niewiele myśląc, odepchnęłam Chrisa, a Derek szybko zabrał mu broń. Ujęłam twarz Connora w dłonie.

- Spójrz na mnie! – krzyknęłam.

- Zabiłem... – zaczął.

- Spójrz na mnie, Damien!

Tym razem mnie posłuchał. Jego oczy były zupełnie puste. Prawdziwe. Chyba nie kłamał. Drgnęłam.

- Nie zabiłeś! – powiedziałam szybko, żeby uspokoić samą siebie. – Nie zabiłeś, prawda?!

Milczał.

- Damien. – Pogładziłam jego twarz. Czułam pod palcami ostry zarost.

- Nie możemy być razem. Jestem złym człowiekiem...

Nie pozwoliłam mu dodać nic więcej, bo zamknęłam mu usta pocałunkiem. Jego wargi były twarde i bardzo niechętne, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Całowałam go jak mogłam najmocniej, a kiedy wreszcie zabrakło mi powietrza w płucach, cofnęłam się i spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. Pustka zniknęła. Była miłość. Jak zawsze.

- Nie zabiłeś, prawda? – wyszeptałam.

- Nie zabiłem – przyznał.

- Kto zabił? – zapytałam.

- Zmiennokształtny z moją twarzą. Wyglądał tak, jak ja. Myśleli, że to ja. – Jego głos załamał się. – Zabił tylu ludzi. Zabił Orlando. I prawie Johna. Ale to nie byłem ja!

- Nie byłeś, Damien. To nie byłeś ty – zapewniłam go szybko. – Kim jest Greg Pullman?

- Pamiętasz, co robiliśmy ze zdrajcami? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Z mordercami? Gwałcicielami? Nie budowaliśmy więzień, nie zabijaliśmy zbrodniarzy. Od zabijania ludzi były maszyny.

- Wypędzaliśmy ich na „ziemię niczyją", za miasto – wyszeptałam.

- Eddie ich zebrał.

- Kogo zebrał Eddie? – zapytałam szybko, żeby nadal mówił.

- Ich. Grega i resztę. Wytrenował ich. Wyszkolił. Jane też.

Drgnęłam.

- Dlaczego ich wyszkolił? – zapytał nagle Chris.

- Jaką Jane? – zapytałam powoli.

- Jane Meyer, córkę Fishera – odparł Damien tak, jakby nie słyszał pytania Chrisa, jakbym była tylko ja.

Nie mogłam wydusić z siebie słowa.

- Sypiałem z nią. Z Jane. Przepraszam.

- To mi akurat nie powie wiele o tym, czy jest niebezpieczna czy nie.

- Jest bardzo niebezpieczna.

- Jane była córką tego skurwysyna? – wysyczał Chris.

- Dlaczego ich wyszkolił? – powtórzyłam pytanie Landa.

- Żeby się zemścić. I teraz jest tutaj. Uważa... uważa, że gdyby nie my, Connorowie, nie byłoby SKYNETu. Nie byłoby wojny. Zwariował, jak zginął Orlando.

- Boże – wyszeptała Diane gdzieś za moimi plecami.

- Dlaczego Greg porwał Keirę? – zapytałam.

- Chce Chrisa.

Land przeklął siarczyście.

- Dlaczego chce Chrisa?

- To Chris go wydał. Greg zasztyletował dwójkę żołnierzy ze swojego oddziału, bo nie wykonali jego rozkazu. Zabić drugiego człowieka to największa zbrodnia w naszym świecie. I Chris wiedział o Gregu. Znał zabitych. Pullman został wyłączony z Ruchu Oporu i wywieziony za miasto. Wypędzony.

- Ale wrócił – dokończył Chris. – I tym razem go zabiję. Jeśli skrzywdzi Keirę, zabiję skurwysyna!

- Greg jest niebezpieczny – dodał Damien.

- Gdzie może być?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiem. – Damien mówił prawdę. – Nie wiedziałem, że przeszli. Że są tutaj.

- Nie wiedziałeś. – Cofnęłam dłonie. Mężczyzna oparł się plecami o ścianę i zsunął się na płytki tarasu. Ukrył twarz w ramionach. Odwróciłam się do niego plecami, patrząc na Chrisa.

- Na pewno się odezwie – zapewniłam go. – Poczekajmy na telefon.

- Jeśli zrobi coś Keirze, zabiję go!

- Zabijesz – zapewniłam go szybko. – A teraz się uspokój. Gdzie Gabriel?

- Pojechał do San Diego, do szkoły. Wczoraj. Powiedział, że trafił na ślad Johna Henry'ego.

- Dlaczego nie skontaktował się ze mną?

- Bo tutaj nie ma cholernego zasięgu! – wybuchł. – Jadę do LA. Tam poczekam na telefon.

- Nigdzie nie jedziesz. – Rozłożyłam ostrzegawczo rękę. – Zostaniesz z nami. Nie rób głupot.

- Chodź, wariacie, zrobię ci kawę. – Alex pociągnęła Chrisa za rękaw.

- Lepiej idź – syknęłam. Spojrzał na moją mechaniczną kończynę i bez słowa poszedł do domu.

- Jeśli zrobi... – zaczął.

- Wiemy! – krzyknęłam. – Nie skrzywdzi jej, jasne?! Uspokój się!

Uklękłam przy Damienie. Po chwili zostaliśmy sami na tarasie. Słyszałam jednak prowadzone rozmowy.

- Damien – wyszeptałam. Niewiele myśląc, pocałowałam go w czubek głowy. Nie poruszył się. – Poznałam Jane.

- Co? – Podniósł na mnie oczy. Miał rozszerzone źrenice.

- Wczoraj na strzelnicy.

- Nic ci nie zrobiła?! – krzyknął nagle, chwytając mnie za ramiona i potrząsając mną.

- Nic, przestań.

- Przedstawiła się prawdziwym imieniem – zaczął, ale nie patrzył na mnie. – Wiedziała, że ci o niej nie powiem. Zna mnie lepiej niż ja siebie! Mogła zrobić ci krzywdę. Mogła cię zabić.

- Nic mi nie jest! – zapewniłam go szybko.

- Sypiałem z nią. Było mi z nią dobrze. – Mówił szybko, jakby te słowa paliły go w gardło. – Nie było ciebie. Była ona. Ze mną. Kochałem się z nią wiele razy od tamtej nocy poza miastem. Wiele razy. Była zła, kiedy szeptałem przez sen twoje imię. Była zła. Wściekła. – Mówił coraz szybciej. – Nie wiedziałem. Kazała mi o tobie zapomnieć. Nie chciałem. Potem...

- Wystarczy, Damien. – Objęłam go mocno. – Nic już nie mów. Proszę.

Zaczęłam kołysać go w ramionach. Jego ręce znalazły się na moich plecach. Płakał, ale żadne z nas nie widziało w tym nic złego.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

- Ja też przepraszam.

Nastawiłam czajnik.

- Chyba nawet porządny kop w dupę nie pomoże mu się uspokoić – mruknęła Alex, patrząc na krążącego po salonie Chrisa. Raz po raz zerkał na nasze komórki leżące na stole, a więc tam gdzie był najlepszy zasięg. Żadna jednak jeszcze nie zadzwoniła.

- Damien zasnął. – Sarah weszła do kuchni. – Zaraz po tym, jak Eddie dał mu jakiś zastrzyk.

- Dobrze – powiedziałam cicho. Zdenerwowanie Chrisa udzieliło się nam wszystkim. Baliśmy się o Keirę. Moje dłonie ledwo mogły utrzymać kubek.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zdradziłem. – Usłyszałam nagle. Eddie wszedł do kuchni.

- Nie zdradziłeś – zapewniłam go, marząc, żeby ktoś zapewnił mnie, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

- Ale tamten... stracił Diane i Orlando. Nawet... nawet nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić.

Sarah poklepała go po ramieniu.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała.

- Dziękuję – rzuciłam, siląc się na uśmiech.

Spojrzałam na Chrisa. Wreszcie usiadł na kanapie ze wzrokiem wbitym w telefony. Między nim a Damienem była bardzo silna więź. Przyjaźnili się.

Poszłam do salonu i usiadłam obok mężczyzny.

- Czego chcesz? – syknął. Podałam mu kubek herbaty.

- Jak się poznaliście? Ty i Damien?

- U Keiry. Damien przychodził do niej i razem pracowaliśmy nad Gabe'em na rozkaz Connora. To było zanim zamieszkałem na Cmentarzysku na stałe. Nie przedstawił się z imienia na początku, ale potem musiał, bo czy tego chciał, czy nie, stałem się członkiem „rodziny". A potem zaczął mnie wypytywać o ciebie.

- Dałeś mu mój kolczyk, prawda?

- Tak. Dałem. Często wyjmował go spod koszulki i przyglądał się mu z uśmiechem.

- Co się stało z kolczykiem?

- Jane go zabrała. Tak uważa Damien.

- Jaka ona była? Jest?...

Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Lecieli na nią wszyscy. Gdybym nie miał Keiry, pewnie też wziąłbym udział w tym wyścigu szczurów. Ale Damien trzymał się z boku i chyba dlatego wybrała właśnie jego. Naraził się wszystkim Wilkom.

- Wilkom?

- Tak, obaj byliśmy Wilkami. Służyliśmy pod generałem George'em Wallace'em.

- John pozwolił Damienowi walczyć?

- Connor przestał mieć na niego haka – ciebie, więc Damien wreszcie się zbuntował.

Podsunęłam kolana pod brodę. Chris zaczął skubać postrzępiony brzeg kurtki.

- Było ciężko – zaczął, ale wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Jego.

Odebrał szybko, wstając błyskawicznym ruchem.

- Greg!? – wrzasnął do słuchawki.

- _Nie, to ja, Gabe._ – Usłyszałam.

- Niech cię cholera!

- _Domyślam się, że Keiry jeszcze nie ma._

- Nie ma. Dlatego muszę się rozłączyć, zaraz może zadzwonić... Gdzie jesteś?

- _W Waszyngtonie._

- Co tam robisz, do jasnej cholery!?

- _Tropię Johna Henry'ego._

- Wracaj.

- _Wracam. _– Rozłączył się.

Chris odłożył na stół komórkę, siadając. Wtedy zadzwoniła znowu.

- Gabe? – Odebrał ze wściekłością.

- _Nie, Land. Zła odpowiedź._ – Chris znieruchomiał.

- Greg.

- _Tak, bingo, kolego. _

- Gdzie Keira?!

- _Ze mną_. _Śliczniutka ta twoja dziewczyna. Taka miękka, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. _

_-_ Jeśli tkniesz ją chociaż małym palcem...

- _Wyluzuj. Nie jest w moich typie, wolę chudsze. To jak się umawiamy, co, Land? _

_-_ Słucham ciebie.

- _Och, to świetnie. Spotkajmy się w LA. Wilson Street 89. Przy dokach. Szukaj czerwonej ciężarówki._

- Kiedy?

- _Chyba jak najszybciej, co? Aha i lepiej bądź sam. Od razu kapnę się, jak podstawisz tego płynnego i dziewczynka straci głowę. Szkoda byłoby takich ślicznych włosków, co, Land? Nie życzę sobie też nikogo z twojego oddziału, jasne? Żadnego Connora. I bez Williams. Ją zaklepał sobie Michael._

- Michael Cullen?

- _Taa, ten sam. _

_- _Kto jeszcze jest z tobą?

- _Teraz nikt, ale sporo nas tutaj. Twój oddział powinien uważać. Czekam. _– Rozłączył się.

Wstałam.

- Jadę sam – powiedział szybko.

- Odwiozę cię do miasta, a potem będę trzymała się z daleka – obiecałam szybko. – Nie chcę, żebyś prowadził w tym stanie.

- Ale potem trzymasz się z daleka?

- Z daleka.

Usiadłam za kierownicą czarnego hummera.

- Uważajcie na siebie – powiedziała Sarah, która wyszła z Alex i Johnem na podjazd.

Kiwnęłam głową.

Przez całą drogę Chris sprawdzał pistolety. Miał ich osiem. Wiedziałam, że świetnie radził sobie z bronią palną, ale sama jej ilość była teraz złym pomysłem. Nie odezwałam się jednak. Wysadziłam go przy skrzyżowaniu. Do nadbrzeża miał tylko kilometr. Ostatecznie wziął cztery _guny. _

- Dzwoń – rzuciłam jeszcze, odjeżdżając. Wybrałam numer Gabe'a.

Odebrał niemal od razu.

- Chris poszedł na spotkanie z Gregiem – powiedziałam.

- _Już jadę. _

- Masz jeszcze kawał drogi przez sobą.

- _I sto osiemdziesiąt na liczniku._

_-_ A ile wozów policyjnych?

- _Oprócz tego, którym jadę? Na razie zero._

- Zwolnij, Gabe. Chris to załatwi. Co z Johnem Henrym?

- _Pozbył się mojego chipa. Znalazłem go w śmieciach. _

- Uważaj na siebie.

- _Ja nie muszę, jestem niezniszczalny. Chrisa łatwo zranić._

- Wcale nie tak łatwo.

- _Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli? Jest człowiekiem. Tak, jak ty._

- Wiem. Dlatego będzie bardzo ostrożny, ratując Keirę.

- _Tak. Na razie. Słyszę radiowóz. Chyba faktycznie zwolnię. – _Rozłączył się.

Zostawiłam auto na parkingu. Otworzyłam laptopa i podłączyłam się do komputera.


	3. CHRIS'S STORY

**CHRIS'S STORY**

_Zabiję go, _myślał Chris, idąc chodnikiem w stronę nadbrzeża, z_abiję skurwysyna!_

Serce biło mu jak szalone. Adrenalina burzyła krew; czuł suchość w gardle. Zupełnie jak tamtego dnia, kiedy usłyszał, że Cmentarzysko stoi w ogniu.

Wracał wtedy z jednej z misji z Pustyni. Szedł obok Damiena, podśmiewając się z niego. Poprzedniej nocy Jane kochała się z Connorem po raz pierwszy. Zrobili to w samym sercu obozowiska. Chris słyszał, jak kobieta przyszła do jego przyjaciela, a potem zsunęła z niego koc, rozsunęła zamek w jego spodniach i usiadła na nim okrakiem. Wszyscy słyszeli. Niektórzy widzieli. Reszta jednak była zbyt nakręcona, żeby zmienić pozycję, przewrócić się na drugi bok i popatrzeć. A Jane chyba się to podobało. Widział, jak dłonie Damiena w czarnych rękawiczkach bez palców zaciskają się na udach kobiety. Widział, jak sięga do jej piersi pod rozpiętym mundurem, jak dotyka jej włosów. Czuł podniecenie. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy Keirze. Chciał, by jak zawsze całowała go po szyi i rysowała językiem kształt jego obojczyków. Uwielbiał to. Uwielbiał jej dotyk, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Jej zapach. Jej smak. Kochał ją najbardziej na całym świecie. A ona, bogini, Keira Snow, kochała jego. Wsunął dłoń w spodnie. Nie lubił tego robić sam. To pasowało do napalonych nastolatków, którzy o kobietach na razie głównie śnili. On miał Keirę. Doszedł szybko. Miał wrażenie, że w tej samej chwili co jego najlepszy kumpel. Kiedy mu o tym powiedział, kiedy byli ze sobą szczerzy, więź między nimi stała się mocniejsza. [*] Jeden był gotów za drugiego oddać życie.

Szli ulicą, ramię w ramię. Damien mówił szeptem o Jane.

- Ma bliznę na lewej piersi, zaraz pod sutkiem. Wygląda jak kwiatek.

Uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że Connor jest zafascynowany Meyer. Jak oni wszyscy zresztą.

- Powiesz o tym Rose? – zapytał przyjaciela.

- Powiem. Nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic.

Rose i Damien byli przez chwilę razem. To właśnie ona rozdziewiczyła chłopaka.

- Nie całujemy się w usta – powiedział mu kiedyś. – Rose uważa, że w usta całujemy tylko ludzi, których kochamy. Ona mnie nie kocha. Ja ją też nie, bo kocham Ericę.

Chris przypomniał sobie jego słowa, widząc tamtej nocy, jak Jane całuje Damiena w usta, a ten jej na to pozwala. Był zły na przyjaciela, bo zdradził siebie samego i Ericę.

Ruszyli w stronę bazy. Kiedy weszli pod ziemię, od razu wypatrzyła ich Mucha.

- Chris, blaszaki podpaliły Złomowisko! – krzyknęła.

Pamiętał tylko, że zrzucił plecak i karabin, żeby móc szybciej biec. I że Damien zrobił to samo.

Cmentarzysko, jego dom, wyglądało jak morze ognia, którego nikt nie gasił. Nie było sensu.

Niemal wbiegł w płomienie. Damien chwycił go w ostatniej chwili i pchnął na ziemię.

- Tam jest piekło, Chris! – wrzasnęła Rose, klękając przy nim.

Chciał wstać, ale Damien przygwoździł go do gruntu.

- Przykro mi – powiedział. Chris widział łzy w oczach przyjaciela.

- Gdzie jest Gabe? – zapytał Land. – Gdzie jest Gabe?

- Nikt go nie widział. – Rose objęła go mocno, kiedy usiadł.

- Może odszedł z blaszakami? – podsunął Joe.

Chris od razu rzucił się na niego z pięściami. Damien rozdzielił ich dopiero z pomocą Theo.

- Patrzcie! – krzyknęła nagle Mucha.

Spojrzeli w płomienie. Zobaczyli nadchodzącą sylwetkę ludzką.

- Gabriel...

Cyborg miał wyciągnięte przed siebie ramiona, jakby coś uniósł. Jego ręce były jednak puste.

- Gabe! – wrzasnął Chris.

„Syn" Keiry wyszedł z ognia i ruszył w ich stronę.

- Gdzie Keira?! – krzyknął Chris.

- Nie żyje.

Pod chłopakiem ugięły się kolana.

- Nie miała szans na ucieczkę. Wszystko zaczęło płonąć tak szybko – zaczął Gabriel. – Nie miała czym oddychać. Ja nie musiałem oddychać. Zawsze chciałem oddychać, poczuć powietrze w płucach, a teraz... chciałem, żeby Keira nie musiała oddychać. Ale ona musiała, a tlenu zabrakło. Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Powiedziała, że nas kocha, że kocha ciebie. Płomienie zabrały powietrze, były wszędzie. Wziąłem ją na ręce. Wiedziałem, że to na nic, że ogień nie pozwoli mi jej zabrać. Ja nawet nie czułem gorąca. Widziałem, jak płomienie pożerają jej ciało aż nic nie zostało... Przykro mi, Chris. Nie mogę nawet płakać.

- Ja będę płakał – powiedział mu wtedy.

Tydzień później Damien zaproponował mu misję w czasie.

- Jaką misję? – zapytał.

- Być z ukochaną – odparł wtedy młodszy Connor. – To cholernie trudne zadanie.

- Podołam – zapewnił przyjaciela. Wymielili uścisk dłoni.

Chris zobaczył teraz czerwoną ciężarówkę. Zacisnął dłoń na broni za plecami i ruszył w stronę budynku.

Panowała cicha, słyszał dobrze szum fal i dźwięki z odległej autostrady.

Wszedł do magazynu i ruszył korytarzem.

- Greg? – zawołał. – Keira?

Nic. Cisza.

Poszedł dalej z bronią w wyciągniętych dłoniach. Zajrzał ostrożnie do kolejnego pomieszczenia.

Nagle coś błysnęło mu przed oczami. Cofnął się szybko. Coś upadło na ziemię. Spojrzał w dół. Połowa jego pistoletu została odcięta. Cisnął tą, którą nadal miał w dłoni o ziemię, i wyjął drugi.

- Greg, pokaż się!

Odpowiedział mu śmiech.

- Wyłaź, tchórzu!

- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz. – Usłyszał gdzieś za sobą. Coś przecięło ze świstem powietrze, znowu dosięgając broni w jego ręku. Odwrócił się.

Greg Pullman stał kilka kroków przed nim. Lśniące Ostrze trzymał podniesione dosyć wysoko.

- Eddie Bradley – wysyczał Chris.

- Raczej jego cudowny wynalazek. – Mówiąc to, zaatakował. Ostrze zdążyło dosięgnąć Chrisa, zanim ten odskoczył, wpadając w jakiś otwór w ścianie. Znalazł się na podłodze. Rozejrzał się szybko, wyciągając kolejny pistolet z buta.

I wtedy zobaczył Keirę. Była przywiązana do krzesła. Miała zaklejone taśmą usta i wpatrywała się w niego. Na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Nagle jej oczy otworzyły się szerzej.

Chris błyskawicznie przetoczył się na drugi bok. Ostrze wbiło się w podłogę. Kopnął Grega. Mężczyzna był jednak dużo cięższy od niego. Zaatakował znowu. Land uniósł pistolet i strzelił, zanim Ostrze przecięło broń na pół, raniąc jego palce. Kula nie dosięgła ciała napastnika. Podniósł się na nogi, gotowy do walki wręcz. Patrzył jednak tylko na Ostrze. Greg zaatakował.

- Zero zabawy – syknął, kiedy rozcięcie na ramieniu Chrisa wypełniło się krwią.

Mężczyzna z trudem uniknął kolejnego ciosu. Ostrze było już szkarłatne.

- Co mam napisać? – zadrwił Greg, przesuwając swoją bronią po podłodze. – Może K.S. + C.L. = Wielka Miłość Bez Happy Endu? Nie, za długie, prawda?

- Wal się.

Greg uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Tym razem przewrócił Chrisa potężnych kopnięciem. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak ostatnia broń odpięła się od jego nogi i poleciała gdzieś po podłodze. Znowu podniósł się, gotowy stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Modlił się w duchu, żeby Erica jednak go nie posłuchała albo żeby zjawił się Gabe.

Jego przeciwnik był dużo szybszy i silniejszy. Chris wypluł ślinę pomieszaną z krwią.

Greg rzucił nim o ścianę, przyciskając go do niej z całej siły. Ostrze zatrzymało się milimetry przed źrenicą Landa.

- Przegrałeś. – Pullman uśmiechnął się. – Przegrałeś, dzieciaku.

I wtedy padł strzał, który zaskoczył obu mężczyzn. Greg obejrzał się. Chris spojrzał nad jego ramieniem.

Keira stała z jedną dłonią nadal przyklejoną do krzesła. W drugiej trzymała pistolet. Na jej twarzy nie było najmniejszego śladu strachu. Tylko gniew.

- Nie mogłaś się uwolnić – rzucił Greg, puszczając nagle Chris. – Nie mogłaś.

Nacisnęła spust. Dwa razy. Oba strzały dosięgły mężczyznę tak, jak pierwsza kula, która teraz musiała tkwić gdzieś pomiędzy jego żebrami.

A potem wystrzelała resztę magazynku. Miała niewzruszoną twarz. Zmarszczone brwi. Bezwzględna, przepiękna bogini. Schowała pistolet do kieszeni eleganckich spodni od Armaniego i szarpnęła drugą dłonią, uwalniając ją z taśmy.

Chris nie mógł się poruszyć. Czuł twardość ściany za plecami.

Dziewczyna ominęła nieruchome teraz ciało Grega i podeszła do niego.

- Krwawisz, idioto – zganiła go, uśmiechając się blado.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, biorąc ją w ramiona. Żyła. Poczuł, jak szarpie koszulką na jego plecach i po chwili dotknęła jego nagiej skóry spoconymi dłońmi. Nie miało to żadnego podtekstu seksualnego. Sprawdzała, czy to on. Czy jest ciepłym człowiekiem. Był. Rozpłakała się.

- Keira – wyszeptał, głaskając ją po włosach.

- Czego, wariacie? – Usłyszał przy uchu.

- Mogę cię pocałować?

- Wiesz co, Land? Jak ci ktoś dupę skopie, od razu nabierasz dobrych manier.

Uśmiechnął się, biorąc jej twarz w dłonie.

- Mogę czy nie?

- Jasne, że możesz.

Ale to ona pocałowała go pierwsza. Cała drżała; pachniała potem. Znał ten zapach, a teraz wiedział nareszcie, jak smakowała. Była jego. Znowu.

Erica znalazła ich przytulonych do siebie, siedzących na podłodze po drugiej strony pomieszczenia. To Keira po nią zadzwoniła. Chris miał rację: kobieta nie była daleko. Kiedy Keira strzeliła pierwszy raz, była już na nadbrzeżu.

Pomogła mu wsiąść do hummera. Kręcił nosem, bojąc się zabrudzić nową tapicerkę.

- Daj spokój – syknęła Keira.

Wiedział, że Erica uśmiecha się, kiedy znowu zaczęli się całować.

Zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć jej, że to Keira załatwiła Grega. Może później.

Czuł się dziwnie, widząc, jak wszyscy tulą do siebie dziewczynę.

- Bardzo się bałam – powiedziała do Alex. – Najbardziej, że Greg potnie Chrisa. I tak się stało.

Uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem.

- Dobrze, że w tym domu jest taki zapas opatrunków – rzucił Eddie, myjąc ręce.

- Bandaże wytrzymają? – zapytała nagle Keira.

- Co mają wytrzymać? – Bradley uniósł brew.

Dziewczyna jednak milczała, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

- Mówiłem, że to cholernie trudna misja? – zapytał go Damien.

- Ale jaka przyjemna – odparł Chris, kiedy Keira przytuliła się do niego z pewnym zażenowaniem.

Erica uśmiechnęła się.

Siedział z Keirą do późna w nocy, kiedy wszyscy poszli już spać. Wszystko mu opowiedziała.

- Zabiłam człowieka – wyszeptała w końcu. – Ale był zły. Nie liczy się, prawda?

- Nie liczy się. – Pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

- Kiedy trzymasz broń, też czujesz taką władzę?

Leżała do niego plecami na jego łóżku. Pachniała kokosowym płynem do kąpieli.

- Tak – przyznał. – Trzeba uważać, żeby ta władza nie uderzyła do głowy.

Położył się obok niej.

- Mogę cię objąć? – zapytał.

- Jasne.

Przytulił się do niej. Jego dłoń jednak sama wsunęła się pod jej koszulę nocną. Jej brzuch cofnął się, kiedy wzięła głęboki oddech. Znalazł palcami jej pępek.

- Miałeś mnie tylko objąć – wyszeptała, kiedy przesunął dłoń na jej pierś.

- Mogę coś więcej?

- Możesz. – Przełknęła ślinę.

Zacisnął palce na jej miękkiej piersi. Czuł różnicę między jej skórą a delikatnym owalem sutka. Zaczął całować ramię i szyję dziewczyny. Jego dłoń przesunęła się w dół i po chwili znalazła się w jej szortach. Pieścił ją delikatnie, bojąc się, że ucieknie przed jego dotykiem. Nie uciekła. Pragnął jej tak mocno, jak nigdy wcześniej.

- Kocham cię, Keiro – powiedział, prosto do jej ucha, ściągając z niej koszulkę.

- Mnie?...

- Tak, ciebie, ciebie i tylko ciebie.

- Jesteś wariatem, Chrisie Landzie.

- Wiem.

Kiedy byli wreszcie nadzy, znowu bał się, że dziewczyna ucieknie. Coś się jednak zmieniło. Czuł, że nie miała zamiaru już nigdy uciekać. Cały czas ją całował, ale robił to coraz bardziej niecierpliwie. Wyczuła to.

- Robimy TO czy czekamy aż zawołają na śniadanie? – zadrwiła wreszcie.

Roześmiał się krótko, kładąc się na ukochanej. Chwilę potem byli jednością. Zasnęli wtuleni w siebie. Rano faktycznie obudziło ich wołanie na śniadanie. Kiedy rozległy się kroki, obudzona Keira roześmiała się.

- Ej! – Usłyszeli zaraz pod drzwiami głos Alex. – Ciekawe, gdzie wcięło Keirę?

- Bardzo ciekawe – rzuciła Erica, a potem obie kobiety wybuchły śmiechem.

Chris wbił ręce w kieszenie spodni i przeciął salon, wychodząc na taras, a potem wolnym krokiem zszedł na pomost. Damien siedział na samym końcu, zapatrzony gdzieś w wodę. Usiadł obok niego i zerknął kątem oka na przyjaciela. Connor jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, zaciskając nieco napuchnięte usta.

- _Sorry _za wargę – powiedział.

- Uderzyłeś mnie nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz – odparł Damien.

Land uśmiechnął się, zsuwając nogi i dotykając podeszwami butów powierzchni wody.

- Pamiętasz, jakim byłem wrakiem po śmierci Keiry?

- Pamiętam. – Przytaknął.

- Jesteś taki sam. Z tą tylko różnicą, że nikogo nie straciłeś.

Damien spojrzał na swoje kolano. Na ramionach miał wojskową kurtę Johna.

- Nie schrzań tego, co jest między tobą a Ericą, bo skopię ci tyłek.

- Nie ty jeden. – Uśmiechnął się kątem ust. – Alex też jest chętna.

- Więc lepiej uważaj. – Wstał. – Ja się zbieram. Rano lecimy z Keirą i Gabe'em do Japonii na jakieś targi. Wracamy za tydzień. Keira chce na poważnie zająć się firmą. I ja mam zamiar jej pomóc.

Connor uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Wiesz, że Erica zawsze miała cię za dupka? Przystojnego, ale dupka?

- Wiem. – Też się uśmiechnął. – Ale powiedziała mi, że zmieniła już o mnie zdanie.

- Tak, teraz jesteś tylko dupkiem.

- Uważaj, Connor. – Trącił go kolanem. – I weź się za siebie. Przytyj trochę, bo cię wiatr zwieje.

- Postaram się, Land.

Wymienili uścisk dłoni i Chris poszedł w stronę domu.

Kwadrans później jechali już do LA. Keira opowiadała wszystko Gabrielowi. Chris uśmiechnął się, kiedy zatrzymali się na światłach i dziewczyna przeszła na fotel z przodu. Wyjęła palmtopa i zaczęła coś sprawdzać. Musiała wyczuć jego spojrzenie, bo podniosła oczy, a potem bez ostrzeżenia pocałowała go w policzek.

- Było warto cię uratować – rzucił.

- Kto tu kogo uratował, wariacie?

Posłał jej uśmiech.

_[* W tym miejscu z rozpędu napisałam: "A potem przez pewien czas byli nawet kochankami.", ale szybko zdanie wywaliłam, bo nawet jeśli Anika i reszta miłośniczek przygód Erici nie miałyby nic przeciwko małemu yaoi/shonen-ai, to z pewnością męskiej części czytelników male slash DamienChris nie przypadłoby do gustu;). Zdanie zostało więc usunięte. Informację tą podaję jako ciekawostkę. Obaj wspomniani panowie są w 100% hetero;]._


	4. ATAK, PART I

**ATAK, PART I**

- Erica, muszę! – Alex skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach i patrzyła na mnie spode łba.

- No dobrze. – Westchnęłam. – Jedź.

Moja przyjaciółka pisnęła i klasnęła w dłonie.

- Jakiś facet, prawda? – zawołałam za nią, kiedy wbiegła na schody.

Roześmiała się w odpowiedzi. Alex błagała mnie, żeby mogła wrócić na uczelnię. Błagała. Ale miała przekonujące argumenty. Studia były dla niej bardzo ważne. I dobrze. Zgodziłam się wreszcie.

Kiedy mini morris zniknął w lesie, wróciłam do domu. Alex na uczelnię wrócić naprawdę musiała. Miała już sporo do nadrobienia. Nie bałam się o nią. Nawet jeśli ekipa Bradleya z przyszłości miała mnie szukać, w kartotekach policyjnych byłam ślepym tropem. Mój adres zamieszkania znali tylko nieliczni.

- Nie możemy wszyscy być w jednym miejscu – powiedział Derek, kiedy dołączyłam do niego, Sary i Johna w kuchni.

- Wiem. Myślałam o Needles. Poszukam jakiegoś dobrego domu. I będziemy blisko moich rodziców i znajomych. A Eddie będzie miał wreszcie trochę spokoju.

- Przydałoby się – mruknął wspomniany zza drzwiczek lodówki.

A potem chociaż obiecałam sobie być dobra dla Damiena, pokłóciłam się z nim.

- Ciała Theo przecież nie ma – rzuciłam. – Ustaliliśmy, że do niczego się już nie nadaje i poszło na części dla terminatorów Bradleyów.

- Jest ciało Cameron.

- I myślisz, że John pozwoli, żebyś wpakował do niego chip Theo?

- Chip nie powinien się marnować. A poza tym, przeprogramuję Theo z łatwością. I jest jeszcze kwestia pamięci zewnętrznej Cameron. Może uda nam się...

- Cameron nas zdradziła!

- Wiem. Ale potrzebujemy sprawnego blaszaka. Do obrony.

- A ja to co? Do obrony już się nie nadaję? – Weszłam na schody.

- Nie o to chodzi.

Odwróciłam się. Stał dwa stopnie niżej.

- Posłuchaj, Damien. Tu nie chodzi o blaszaki do obrony, tylko o twój plan. Bo masz jakiś, prawda?

- Mam – przyznał.

- A więc? – Uniosłam brwi.

- Nie mogę ci go zdradzić.

- Och, serio? Więc nie oddam ci chipa.

Przeszłam resztę schodów. Damien był tuż za mną. Nagle chwycił mnie za łokieć.

- Daj mi chip Theo, Williams.

Wyrwałam się, czując złość.

- Nic ci nie dam – wysyczałam. – Nic ci nie dam, Connor!

Weszłam do swojego pokoju, trzęsąc się ze wściekłości. Trzasnęłam mu drzwiami przed samym nosem. Przeklęłam. Nie musiałam użyć Oka, żeby wiedzieć, że nadal stoi na korytarzu. Próbowałam policzyć do dziesięciu, żeby się uspokoić. Nie pomogło. Otworzyłam drzwi.

Damien Connor opierał się ramieniem o ścianę. Wiedział, że otworzę. I właśnie na to czekał.

Wplótł dłoń w moje włosy i zaczął mnie całować. Nie pozostałam bierna. Zsunęłam mu z ramion kurtkę Johna, która ciężko opadła na podłogę.

- Co dalej? – Usłyszałam, kiedy przycisnął mnie do framugi drzwi.

- Skończymy się rozbierać – wyszeptałam, nie przestając go całować.

- A potem? – Poczułam jego wargi na obojczyku.

- Resztę zostaw mnie, Connor.

Pociągnęłam go za sobą do pokoju. Zamknął drzwi. Znowu ujął moją twarz w dłonie, całując mnie. Zaczęłam walczyć z paskiem w jego spodniach, ale po chwili sam je rozpiął. Rozsunęłam moje, kiedy ściągnął z siebie t-shirt. Wtedy zrzuciłam z siebie bluzkę razem ze stanikiem i ściągnęłam buty, nadeptując jednym na drugi. Kiedy spodnie zatrzymały się na wysokości moich kostek, przydeptał je i popchnął mnie lekko na łóżko. Od razu znalazł się na mnie i jego dłonie błądziły po moim ciele z wielką niecierpliwością.

I wtedy usłyszałam trzask rozpruwanego materiału.

- Zaraz, czy ty właśnie rozerwałeś mi majtki?

Spojrzał w dół, między nas.

- Przepraszam.

- Rany – wyszeptałam, zrywając je z siebie do końca. – Dobrze, że to nie te od Alex. Tak bardzo mnie chcesz? – Nie odpowiedział, znowu zaczynając mnie pieścić.

A potem był dotyk. Dotyk jego rąk. Jego warg. Jego ciała. Kiedy pierwszy orgazm rozchylił moje usta jękiem i rozpalił gorący ogień w moich brzuchu, nawet nie był we mnie. Chyba to ja tak bardzo go chciałam.

- Gumka – wyszeptałam, kiedy jego brzuch otarł się o mój.

- Co? – Spojrzał mi prosto w twarz.

- Gu... – zaczęłam, a potem niemal się roześmiałam. – No tak. W przyszłości były zastrzyki, nie?

- Tutaj nie ma?

- Nie. Cholera. – Trzymałam dłonie na jego plecach, zastanawiając się, co robić dalej. – Cholera.

Zaczął znowu całować mnie po piersiach.

- Nie, czekaj. Zejdź. – Te słowa kosztowały mnie więcej niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. – Czekaj.

Będę odpowiedzialna. Będę odpowiedzialna. Będę odpowiedzialna.

Zsunęłam się z łóżka i dorwałam swój plecak. Dopiero na jego dnie znalazłam to, czego szukałam.

- Lekcja pierwsza – zaczęłam, siadając na łóżku – „co to jest kondom?"*****

Na szczęście wszystkie lekcje poszły nam naprawdę szybko.

Byłam pod wrażeniem. Chyba powinnam podziękować Jane. Ale nie teraz i nie przez następną godzinę.

Kiedy wreszcie osunęliśmy się na poduszki, próbując znowu zacząć normalnie oddychać, powiedziałam:

- Myślisz, że to rozwiąże wszystkie nasze problemy?

- Nie, ale przynajmniej było miłym przerywnikiem między twoimi złośliwościami a moim milczeniem.

- Jestem za takimi przerywnikami.

Chwilę później wstał i zaczął się ubierać.

- Nie idź – rzuciłam szybko.

- Nie idę. Wolę być po prostu ubrany. Nie wiadomo, kiedy będzie trzeba uciekać.

Roześmiałam się. Długo nie mogliśmy zasnąć. Leżeliśmy jednak w całkowitym milczeniu. Wreszcie przytuliłam się do niego; objął mnie łagodnie ramieniem. Tak zasnęliśmy.

Obudził mnie jakiś zgiełk na korytarzu. Damien pierwszy dopadł drzwi; szybko owinęłam się w prześcieradło i poszłam za nim.

- Co się stało? – zapytał młodszy-starszy Connor.

- Nie ma prądu – rzucił Eddie.

- Może wiewiórka przegryzła kabel? – Uniosłam brew.

- Nie ma prądu – powtórzył Bradley. – Siadły wszystkie trzy generatory. To nie jest przypadek.

- Ubierz się, Erica – rzucił Damien. Cofnęłam się do pokoju, zbierając moje rzeczy.

- Einstein wyszedł kwadrans temu zobaczyć, co się stało – wtrącił Orlando. – Jeszcze nie wrócił.

- Coś jest nie tak – rzucił Eddie.

Wkładałam dżinsy, kiedy dobiegł mnie dziwny, oddalony szum.

- Cicho! – krzyknął nagle Derek; wszyscy umilkli.

- Czy ja słyszę helikopter? – zapytała Sarah.

Tak, słyszeliśmy wszyscy. Był coraz bliżej.

- Erica – powiedział Damien; zrozumiałam i zamknęłam oczy.

I wtedy zobaczyłam.

**C.D.N.**

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI OSIEMNASTEJ**

_***** Ja: Mamo, piszę opowiadania z kategorii M._

_Mama: Czyli?..._

_Ja: No takie od osiemnastu lat._

_Mama: Jest seks?_

_Ja: No ba._

_Mama: A zabezpieczają się?..._

_Ja: Eee... Głupio o tym pisać. Prezerwatywy, pigułki... To nie jest sexy. Psuje nastrój. No bo tu się na siebie rzucają, a tutaj: "och, czekaj, gumkę założ"... _

_Mama: A potem wszyscy pieprzą się jak króliki, bo na filmach nigdy nikt się nie zabezpiecza i dzieci mają dzieci. Tylko na "American Pie" wszystko pokazują. Albo przynajmniej mówią. _

_Ja: W sumie, hmm. Może faktycznie coś w tym jest..._

_Mama: Piszesz emki? Pisz o gumkach. O seksie pisać nie sztuka. _

_Ja: No dobra, spróbuję._

_[Rozmowa autentyczna z 12.07.2008 r. spisana do terminarza. Użyta jako próba rozgrzeszenia autorki z jej podejścia do antykoncepcji. Czytelników uprasza się o zrozumienie i nie linczowanie.]_


End file.
